A history revisited
by witchcastle
Summary: Mark finds that some things are doomed to be repeated, the only thing to do is to learn from them and try to get others to do the same...Mark/Maureen post RENT
1. Chapter 1

**A History revisited**

Disclaimer & notes- I don't own rent or any of its characters of songs. They belong to Mr.Larson whose lyrics are very cool. This story is quite mature so consider this your only warning children!

This is a Mark and Maureen story because I said so!

**One**

Three years sounded like such a long time, but it went so quickly. It could feel as though nothing has been accomplished and yet so much can happen.

Mark Cohen had been writing for three years, after a successful stint with his movie he now lived happily on that money in a comfy loft in New York that he'd shared with his best friend.

Writing his book.

What the book was about even Mark didn't know, still eight hundred pages and none of it any good to him. He lacked inspiration. No one whispering in his ear. No pretty girls to fuck his brains out then leave him for more exciting men or woman. He sighed and rubbed his nose where his glasses sat.

He needed a break.

It was snowing outside and he thought of Roger in hospital. He really should visit but he'd been going less and less. Last he was there his friend wasn't doing well and the doctors hadn't given him long.

_You're a bad friend_, a voice in his head muttered. But Roger had understood and hadn't called him on it. How long ago was it since they'd lost Mimi? Not long. Angel? A little longer.

Collins had been visiting from time to time and Roger said Maureen had been by last week, alone apparently since she broke up with Joanne again who was now out of the picture for good. Again. Mark was long passed worrying. Yes he was.

And he really did hope he was strong enough not to take her back should she call on him. He knew she would, for something.

Not too long ago he'd gotten an odd phone call from her. She was hysterical on the other end and mumbled something about needing to be back in New York.

And wanting to see him.

The doorbell rang and he stretched and got up.

Maureen Johnson was standing on the other side her mascara running down her red face, she was dressed in tight jeans and a little black top and her knee high black boots. He couldn't help but think how she always looked good to him.

'Mo?' He asked softly reached one arm out which she took like it was her life support.

'I've just come from the hospital.' A silent chill went through his body.

He wasn't dead. The nurses said they would call him, unless Maureen wanted to give him the news herself.

'He's not…'

Maureen shook her head. 'No but just seeing him like that…' Fresh tears dropped.

Mark was suddenly angry. 'What are you doing here Maureen?'

She sniffed. 'I'm back in New York, thought we could catch up.' She said in a small voice. 'I'd like to see Collins too. The four of us together like old times.'

Mark frowned at her. 'Ok that's fine, call me sometime and we will have lunch and meet Collins, see Roger, what ever.' He went to close the door but Maureen stepped forward.

'Why are you being like that?' She asked him her voice raised to a nervous pitch.

'What do you want from me, Maureen?' He asked in a tired voice and Maureen decided to quit the act.

It didn't seem to be working.

'I need somewhere to stay.' Seeing Mark's look she added. 'Just for a week till I find my own place, please Mark you wont even know I'm here!' She grabbed his arm and squeezed gently.

He doubted that, you couldn't not notice when Maureen was around.

'Don't you have parents or something?'

Maureen sighed. 'They are giving me money but honestly I don't want to stay with them. And do the words _hating dear old mum and dad_ mean anything to you?'

'They are just looking out for you.' Mark said quietly, he liked her parents.

They got on.

Maureen cringed a little. 'They are asking about Grandchildren.' She gave a dramatic shudder.

Mark gave a loud laugh and another till he was laughing so hard tears formed. Maureen was smiling but was looking at him like he was a little crazy.

'Ok Mo you can stay in Rogers's room.' Mark said eventually and she raced in and gave him a big hug and what the hell, he hugged her back.

She smelt great as always and he loved to have his hands in her hair.

It was awhile before he let her go.

They had drinks on the couch and two pizzas because they couldn't agree on the same topping.

Maureen did most of the talking about what happened with Joanne; apparently they'd just fallen out of love and that no one cheated.

He wanted to believe her.

She talked about living in Santa Fe was like, she'd enjoyed it for awhile if only to be away from New York but not being with Joanne had made the place lonely.

Maureen now hoped her career might finally take off she'd been auditioning like a mad women and had some thumbs up signals from her agent.

He liked listening to her; he liked having her close even though he knew it was dangerous. He could fall for her so quickly it wasn't funny.

Maureen always had this air of being harmless, just a bit of fun, but it still stung and it was pathetic.

She got drunk and crawled up to snuggle with him, she kissed him and he tried to only accept it rather than kiss her back. They were nice kisses; slow and he could really taste her and she moaned a little then fell asleep on top of him.

The phone rang and luckily he could reach it from where he was.

'Hey mate.'

'Roger hey, I was going to see you today but…'

'Got busy?'

'Yeah, I'm sorry.' He really was too. The guilt was overwhelming but Roger played it cool.

'It's Ok you'll get here when you can. Have to warn you though. Hurricane Mo is here.' He said it dryly but still in an affectionate way, it was hard to stay mad at Maureen.

'No shit. The hurricane is asleep on top of me.'

'Oh Mark you didn't?'

'No we didn't she's just drunk and staying in your room, is that OK?'

'It's fine mate but don't let her hurt you.'

'It's Ok I'm over her.'

'Liar…Ok ok…sorry Mark I gotta go and take my pills and rest, come by soon ok?'

'Yeah I will. Bye.' He hung up and looked at her, she had cleaned all her make up off and was wearing her bright orange pyjamas so he just put his arms around her, brought her close to him and drifted off.

Please review!

I am not 100 sure where the story is going to end but I've already written a heap so I gotta keep going, as the story progresses I would love to take ideas!

Regards witchcastle


	2. Chapter 2

**Two**

Disclaimer – As before everything is Mr.Larson's I take no credit except for having too much time on my hands.

Notes – I have written Roger to be rather cheeky, I think it's because Adam Pascal is such a cutie and god I love it when he's giving a grin. It is probably not in character but works well for this story.

Maureen wasn't there when he woke up so for most of the morning so Mark got some work done then headed off to meet Collins. They had lunch at the Life Café then went and saw Roger who was looking better than he had when Mark had last visited. He'd picked up a cold awhile back and Mark had immediately put him in hospital, he'd fought it well but the nurses and doctors had said that it would probably claim him in the end.

It was so unfair.

He lit up when he saw them and gave them both affectionate hugs and grinned when Collins kissed his forehead, the nurses brought them coffee and biscuits and comfy chairs to settle in.

'So does Collins know about Mo?'

Collins raised an eyebrow. 'Our Maureen is here?'

'Staying with Mark.' Roger added. 'They slept together on the couch. Just kisses and hugs right Pookie?'

'She want's to see you, Collins.' Mark said ignoring Roger who laughed. 'Come around for dinner on the weekend or something.'

Collins nodded. 'So is she back to men again?'

'No back to Mark.' Roger grinned and Mark flipped him off.

But Collins had a serious look on his face. 'Are you sure you want to go through that again, I mean I love Maureen but she has a reputation for cheating, you know?'

Mark nodded. 'I know and I appreciate your concern but we aren't going there, we are just staying as friends.'

'Friends with benefits.' Roger added. 'It could be a good thing, Mark, you need to get some, well we all do, but you especially.'

Collins cleared his throat. 'I met someone.' He said quietly and Roger and Mark exchanged glances. 'He's a teacher too, we had lunch and well it's not serious but I'd like you guys to meet him.'

Mark nodded. 'I'd love too, I'm sure Mo would and when Rogers out we could all go out for dinner.'

'Why don't the four of you go, it could be a double date.' Roger grinned; he was happily on a roll.

Collins smiled and glanced at his watch. 'Ok I'm sorry I've got to go, see you both soon.' He gave them both hugs and waved his goodbye.

'You can't leave it alone.' Mark said after a moment's silence trying to summon up some anger at his friends lack of faith in him, but failing miserably because a bigger part of him knew the truth.

'No because I know what she does to you, Mark. Still she's come back to you and I didn't expect that and who knows she might have changed her attitude.'

Mark tried not to get his hopes up but it was nice to hear Roger say what he'd thought to himself.

'And you have my blessing to shag her if she offers.' Roger added.

'Oh thanks.' Mark replied sarcastically, but Roger knew what he knew, if Maureen asked he would

only say yes.

She was on his computer when he got home; he'd bought a stir fry for dinner not expecting Maureen to cook anything. It was one of the few things she couldn't do.

Luckily she hadn't eaten and was explaining she'd been looking at places all day.

'It's so exhausting, I want to get a good place because Dad's offered to pay rent but its so hard to find something decent for what he's giving me.'

'Well take a break, you know?' Mark said gently patting one shoulder. 'You can stay here as long as you need.'

She flashed him a smile and gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek and one on the lips.

Now he felt guilty, how did she do that?

'How's Roger?'

'He's better actually, looking much better, but you know it can change quickly.'

Maureen nodded. 'I know, well I've just been checking emails and doing some washing is that OK?'

Mark nodded then something hit him. 'Oh shit.' He raced towards the laundry and found what he expected, water and bubbles everywhere.

'Oh god!' Maureen cried out behind him. 'What...?'

'The pipes leak; usually I have to barricade it with towels.'

'Shit Mark I'm so sorry!'

'Don't worry you didn't know. Just grab that mop and start cleaning, I'll turn the machine off and get a bucket.' He moved to the machine and before he could turn if off he slipped and landed butt first.

'You ok!' Maureen asked; she looked like she was trying not to giggle.

'Yeah thanks.' He moved slowly but slipped again Maureen went into hysterics.

'Oh yeah you think that's funny?' Tears were rolling down her face he grabbed her arm and pulled her down with him.

Ok it was his mistake, on top of him.

Before he knew it they were rolling around making out on the laundry floor, wet and soapy like some kinda dream. He kissed her as deeply as he could bringing her as close to him as was possible, limb for limb there wasn't a space between them. She'd taken his top off and all he could think about was what he always wanted.

Maureen.

Just her, there was nothing else. Money, food, clothing…Maureen would always top the list. He slipped his hands under her top. Yes he needed her; he was already waiting for her, her sweet soft breath was in his ear…

A banging at the door brought them both back.

'Huh?' Maureen said.

'What!' Mark grumbled.

'Yo Mark it's me, there is water leaking through the roof!'

'Shit, my neighbour, Carl.'

'Carl?' Maureen repeated slowly, they untangled themselves and Mark went to the door.

'Oh.' Carl said seeing Mark with a bare chest and with wet jeans.

'Sorry Carl I got a friend staying she didn't know, we are trying clean up now.'

'Well it's just leaking onto my photos you know! You said you were going to get it fixed.' He was peering around with his beady eyes trying to spot Maureen.

'I know, I've just been busy and…'

'Carl!' Maureen sauntered up and kissed his cheek. 'There you are! It's so great to finally meet you Mark's told me so much about you! And what a great neighbour you are!'

'Uh really?' Carl stammered going a bit red. Maureen's white top was wet and her hair was soaked through. The pout was maxed out.

'Of course, and you know any damages I will be glad to pay for. It's all my fault you see I'm so silly, I had no clean underwear and I should of just had a shower with them on.'

Carl was lobster red. 'Ah never you mind these things happen, just get it fixed hey?'

He gave Maureen's chest one last glance and left as Maureen waved him down the corridor.

'Very well done.' Mark said with his arms crossed regarding her with a cool expression but with so many thoughts going through his head.

There was little to stop him picking her up and finishing what they started. But a part of him was reluctant and soon it was too late.

Maureen flashed a smile.

'Come on lets clean up.' She slid passed him and Mark raised an eyebrow.

Maureen Johnson was being cautious?

Please review! 


	3. Chapter 3

Three

Notes – Please see other chapters for disclaimer. Thank you to all my reviewers, you have no idea the size of the smile on my face.

It took a bit of time to clean all the water and all of Maureen's clothes were hanging up in his shower to dry. He was amused to notice there was no underwear in sight.

He cooked the stir fry and some rice and poured some wine. Maureen had changed and dried her hair and waited for him to change before she started eating.

They watched a movie but hardly touched each other the rest of the night, with Maureen curled up on one end of the couch and him with his legs stretched out on the coffee table at the other end.

They drank a lot of wine, laughed a bit at the earlier incident, talked seriously about Roger, Mark told her about Collin's new found friend and Maureen was truly happy for him. 'I never thought he'd find someone again but I'm glad he has, we should set up a dinner night.'

She glanced over at him, he was stretched out comfortably but there had been something about this Mark which was different to the one she remembered with his ugly scarf and ever rolling camera.

He was more confident for sure and he had this new sexy lining to him that she hadn't expected. She hadn't expected to still find him attractive.

Things she had not really liked about him before she found herself loving. She pictured how they would look together again.

A little mismatched but still happy.

Their own place with a good view. And rice cooker and a really good toaster. _Fuck the fantastic toast she'd make_. A dog with an unoriginal name. Two boys and one little girl.

_Oh shit_.

She'd definitely been spending too much time with her mother.

_Three_. Her mother had said. _Three was a good number and didn't she feel even a little maternal? _Maureen had said no but later she'd wandered past the playground and sat for an hour watching kid's play. She'd done it again today between lunch and her last house.

She decided she really was crazy, Joanne had talked about it and she'd freaked out. She wasn't ready she just wasn't. Still she couldn't help but think maybe Jo hadn't been the right person, maybe at the time but not for life.

A lifetime was a long time.

She couldn't help the feeling that Mark had passed a test; most people did their best to forget about her, cut her out when sex was no longer involved.

But Mark had if nothing else always been her friend. He always respected her even when he was mad at her.

And he was still a great kisser.

Her mind was brought back to the afternoon, those long kisses and her head empty of everything but him on top of her. That was a new thing too, usually she was on top. Her sweet little Marky had gotten dominant. She liked how it felt, he'd pushed her around a bit but he was still Mark. His hands had felt good under her shirt. She hadn't realised she'd missed strong arms on her till she felt them.

The movie finished and Maureen realised she hadn't picked up on any of it.

Mark turned it off and said goodnight. 'Don't I get a kiss?' she asked suddenly.

'Do you think it's a good idea after this afternoon?' He obviously was kicking himself for letting it happen.

'Marky it was no big deal.' She said. 'It's probably good to get it out of our systems a little, you know?'

He had no idea but she reached up and kissed him anyway and gently fondled one butt cheek and gave an inward sigh.

It was still a nice butt.

Together they saw Roger that morning.

He watched them interact closely and seemed happy about them, but Mark noticed he was a little pale.

'Had a rough night.' He admitted. 'Didn't agree with some medication they gave me and had lots of pain nurses said I was lucky to pull through with such a reaction.'

'They shouldn't be testing drugs on you.' Mark said angrily. 'They can't take risks with lives like that.'

Maureen patted his shoulder. 'I'm sure they didn't think it would be so bad.'

Roger shook his head. 'No usually it helps AIDS patients get back on their feet, but for some reason I reacted badly. Anyway I asked my nurse and she said I could go outside for awhile I thought you guys would take me.'

Mark nodded. 'Of course I will.'

They turned to Maureen who shrugged her shoulders. 'I'd love to but I have to look at some places.'

Mark frowned at her. 'I thought you were taking a break from that?'

'Well I already arranged to see these places, they aren't far away and I can meet you and Collins for dinner later.'

Mark nodded. 'Ok well don't feel you have to make any decisions you can stay as long as you need.'

Maureen smiled and kissed his cheek. 'I'm just looking.' She gave Roger a big hug and kiss and left.

'So…' Roger said as Mark wheeled him outside. 'How are things going?'

'Don't be so nosy.'

'Oh come on, I'm cooped up here you can't offer me a little gossip before…' Roger stopped and Mark stopped pushing and sat on a nearby bench. They were quiet for just a moment both trying to decide what to say.

'We haven't had sex, but we dry humped on the bathroom floor.' He regarded his friend who was nodding.

'You are going to make it out Roger.' He said quietly.

'Thanks for saying but I doubt it.' Roger replied. 'I really miss her.' He added quietly, he didn't have to say who he was talking about.

Mark nodded. 'I know you do. I do too.'

'She was something wasn't she?'

Mark laughed. 'She had you beat.' He replied and shook his head. 'But it's not fair.'

Roger reached and squeezed his shoulder. 'No that's why you gotta grab onto whatever you can.'

'I want to, you know I want to. But what if it's the same?'

Roger shrugged. 'Then it's the same but I gotta say she's different somehow. She looks at you like she never did, not even when you were going out. It's like she has this secret.'

Mark rolled his eyes. 'Well I'm not in on it.'

'Not yet.' Roger smiled. 'So you are seeing Collins tonight?'

'Yeah meeting his new squeeze.' Mark laughed. 'We are going to a fancy place because apparently this guy is loaded.'

Roger whistled. 'Nice, bring me back something.'

Mark laughed. 'Will do.'

They sat in silence for a bit longer in silence before Mark had to take off and meet his mother for lunch.

_I realise this chapter was a bit uneventful but I wanted to write how Maureen was feeling as we already know about Mark. I think Maureen must have come complex thoughts and not always say what she's feeling, especially if feelings surprise her. Anyway you know what to do! Please review! witchcastle_


	4. Chapter 4

Four

Note – Thanks again to everyone who reviewed. Please if you reading this story take five seconds and write me a review if you aren't already. It means so much! This chapter was a bitch to edit and it took some time before I liked it!

Maureen was running late and only had time to change her top and shoes and swipe on another layer of mascara before they had to rush and meet Collins.

He was already waiting sitting next to an attractive, tall white guy in a fancy looking jacket.

Maureen whistled. 'Hot stuff.'

'Don't flirt.' Mark told her.

'Like I would!' She replied indignantly and to prove a point linked took his hand and linked their fingers together as the waiter showed them across the room.

Collins had stood up and hugged them both, having a little laugh with Maureen before he introduced everyone.

'Nash these are my good friends, Mark Cohen and Maureen Johnson, guys this is Nash Butler.'

They all shook hands and sat down, Collins poured them both some wine and Maureen broke the ice.

'So Nash how did you and Collins meet?' She asked sweetly after her first sip.

Collins and Nash grinned. 'Roller skating.' Nash replied.

Maureen almost swallowed her glass. 'You roller skate?' she asked Collins with a raised eyebrow.

'I skate very well thank you.'

Maureen gave a loud laugh and the table next to them looked over.

She gave them her best smile and Mark rolled his eyes.

'Roger says hello and don't forget the cheese?' Mark said to Collins.

Collins laughed. 'Private joke.'

'Mind sharing?' Maureen asked.

'Mo!' Mark said. 'Mind your own beeswax.'

'It's really not that interesting, Maureen.' Collins assured her as Maureen went to protest. 'Roger and I were talking about how much we liked cheese, I said I always forgot to buy it when I went to the supermarket, we had a laugh.'

Mark shook his head. 'Don't indulge her, Collins she's such a sticky beak.'

Maureen turned to him. 'You want to say something to me?' She demanded.

'Well it just gets on my nerves when you have to have your nose in everything!' Mark replied.

He was surprised how much it _was_ getting on his nerves.

'You know, I really don't' mind.' Collins said quietly but Maureen was sputtering ready to fight back.

'Excuse me for just trying to make conversation, I didn't realise I had to get your permission for everything!'

'Well if it's not your business, keep out!'

'They are my friends; it's my business because I care!'

'Friends? You've been in Santa Fe for three years and you think you know us? You think that shows you care?' Mark demanded his face red with a mixture of his anger and his embarrassment at making a scene.

_That hurt_. Her eyes spoke to him. _I'm trying to make things right, why are you making it hard?_

'Maybe then I should go.' Maureen stood slowly with her chin raised.

'Maureen please stay for me, I want to talk to you.' Collins said quietly he stood up and took her hand. 'Please stay Maureen, ask me what ever you want!'

Maureen nodded. 'Fine, I will but I'm not talking to him.' Maureen flicked her hair at Mark.

Collins agreed. 'If I were you I wouldn't talk to him either.' He shot Mark a look.

The waiter came and they ordered their courses.

Mark was quiet through most of the meal and silently cursing himself. Maureen was not the person to start fights with, especially not in public.

Luckily Collins smoothed things over and Maureen was talking again and got on well with Nash who must have thought they were crazy, but was being polite.

Mark figured Collins must have warned them they were a little dysfunctional. Nash was good company and looked happily at Collins who smiled though looked unsure in a way only Mark knew. Collins and Mark made plenty of silent conversation which he knew Collins would repeat at a later date.

_He was trying to be happy despite his big loss, so what do you have to be so ungrateful for?_

Mark had a spectacular dinner, he'd had a beautiful leg of chicken with potatoes and asparagus and some creamy sauce. He'd ordered some chocolate cake for desert and spotting Maureen eyeing it up seized the opportunity to make amends and pushed it towards her.

She gave a small smile and tasted it. 'That's too good for words.' She said

Mark shrugged. 'Finish it, its too rich for me.'

Maureen raised an eyebrow. 'You sure you don't want it?'

'No I'm full and it's too good to waste.'

'Ok, thanks.' She took and few leisurely spoonfuls then smiled.

'So how was lunch with your Mum?' She asked and all eyes were on him.

He gave a grateful smile. 'Fine she said to pass on her love to you all. She's hoping to see Roger while she's in town.'

'Where is she staying?' Collins asked.

'In a hotel thank god, I couldn't have her stay with me. Especially not with Mo there.'

'She hates me.' Maureen informed Nash.

'She doesn't hate you, she just generally doesn't agree with the way I live my life. We don't always get on, but I still love her and she loves me so we accept each other.'

'In small doses.' Collins smiled.

'Well all parents should be taken in small doses.' Nash added. 'Still when my parents were around I wanted nothing to do with them, now they are gone I wish I'd made more of an effort.'

Collins squeezed his hand and they shared a moment.

Respectfully Mark took a sip of his wine and Maureen spooned up the last of her chocolate cake.

'I have to remember to take something for Roger.' He added quietly to Maureen who looked thoughtful.

'Maybe they will give us those chocolate mints.' She said dipping her finger in the extra cream.

'They have the best chocolate mints here.' Nash said. 'We can ask for a few extra for Roger.'

Mark nodded. 'He'd like that.'

The bill came and Nash insisted on paying, Mark offered to take the tip but Nash insisted.

'Please this restaurant was my idea and it was such a pleasure to meet you both.'

Maureen laughed. 'You fibber.' She grinned.

'No no I don't lie about those things, do I?' He turned to Collins who shook his head.

'No he's serious which makes me contemplate his sanity.' They all laughed together and left together.

Mark helped Maureen with her jacket and figured he was forgiven for now when she linked arms with him.

They said a quick goodbye and Collins whispered quickly in his ear and Maureen decided she wanted to walk in the park.

'Mo I'm sorry.' He said as they strolled.

'I know, but you might have been right.' She replied.

'No I wasn't right; I made it embarrassing when it didn't have to be.' He sighed.

Maureen shrugged. 'Your angry at me, I get it.'

'You do? I don't.' He was grateful it was dark he was going a bit red.

Maureen smiled. 'It's OK to be angry Mark. Especially since I deserve it. But I can't fix anything. I can't go back. I have to live for today like we all said we would.'

They stopped and Maureen lay on the grass pulling Mark with her.

'You need to trust me.' She told him.

Mark nodded. 'I'll try. I wanted to ask you. To stay.' He sounded much more confident than he felt.

'Is that an official invitation?'

'No, you'll get that in the mail.' He sighed. I'm not asking you to sign away your soul Maureen.' He moved on one elbow to look at her.

'You came to me.' He said softly.

'I know.' Maureen replied. 'I will think about it.'

Mark flopped back down knowing he wouldn't get any more out of her.

He remembered what Collins said.

_You're going to have to fight a bit. But it will be worth. You Mark Cohen might finally get what you want. I hope you are ready._

Please everyone review! I loved glimpses of Drama Queen Maureen here even though Mark brought it out in her. Hope you enjoyed! Witchcastle


	5. Chapter 5

Five

Notes – Once again the editing has been killing me. It's getting close to crunch time for Maureen. I hope you all can review.

Roger looked better thankfully having recovered for the effect of the medicine.

The doctors were thinking about letting him have a weekend at home saying it might be good for him.

Mark was overjoyed at the idea of finally having his best friend back. Still it posed one problem. Mark had to come clean.

'I asked Maureen to stay last night.'

Roger raised an eyebrow. 'And?'

'I know she want's too but she has this whole independence complex even though we've been making meals for each other and making out everywhere.'

'Get to the girls?' Roger asked.

'Oh kinda.' He blushed.

'So no home runs then?'

'Not yet.'

Mark sighed and looked at the plastic tubes poking out all over his best friend's body.

The hum and distinct smell of the hospital were overwhelming.

'I feel like shit coming here and whinging about all my petty problems.'

'Don't we gotta be there for each other till the end mate, no matter how small the issue.' Roger replied giving him a strong smile. 'Still I want to come home for the weekend, barricade Mo in your room if you have too.'

Mark nodded. 'Of course Roger that's not even an issue. We both want you back home. You can see Maureen's new paint job.'

Rogers's eyes went wide. 'In my room?'

'I warned you.' Mark shrugged and Roger, realising he was being had grinned.

'Oh I brought you something from the restaurant, just so you know the chocolates were given to us, Mo stole the napkin, the flowers, the toothpicks and the serving spoon.'

Roger laughed. 'She stole a serving spoon?'

Mark nodded. 'Lucky Nash didn't see it otherwise Collins might have died of shame.'

'What was he like?'

'Nice guy.' Mark said and then hesitated.

'A pale comparison to Angel?' Roger asked knowingly.

'I think Collins is just trying to get on with his life best he can.' Mark replied

Roger nodded. 'We all are. Hey thanks for this and thank Robin Hood for me too.'

'I will and hey you're going to be home for the weekend.'

Mark didn't think anything would take the smile off Rogers face.

Maureen had forgiven Mark for more reasons than he realised at the time.

The first was she owed him money the second was he'd agreed to come with her to see her parents.

She just couldn't face them alone any more and they had always liked Mark more than any of her other spouses or friends.

More than they liked _her_, actually.

They would have loved Joanne more if she'd had the right equipment as her sensibility impressed them, but Joanne couldn't help her now.

But if her parents thought she was seeing Mark again and she had to admit to herself that she sort of was they may get off her back. Or they may get worse.

All the same Mark was there as a buffer.

He was already there and sitting laughing with them when she arrived back from her audition. He looked good today; it was a shirt she hadn't seen before of the collared variety and a nice deep blue colour. And he wore brown cotton pants. His tie didn't match but at least he was wearing one.

He waved and when she arrived got up and kissed her cheek.

'Hey Mo, got here early, complete luck it was.'

'Thank you.' She whispered he knew she'd be running late and her parents hated to wait around.

'We ordered for you Maureen.' His father said. 'Mark seemed to know what you'd like.'

'That's fine, thanks.' Maureen smiled. 'How are you both?'

'Fine honey how was the audition?' Her mother asked putting her best "I am trying to be supportive" voice on.

Maureen nodded. 'It was fine, I'll find out next week.'

'I wish you'd find something more secure, love.' Her father said. 'We aren't always going to be here to help you.'

'I know that Dad.'

'Actually Maureen has been thinking about going into teaching.' Mark said nodding at her.

'To teach what?' Her father asked sharply, he was probably thinking of the money.

'Music.' Maureen said and her father relaxed a bit. That wouldn't cost him much at all.

'I think she'd be great.' Mark said give her back a supportive rub.

'Of course she would.' Her mother said and there was a moments silence as their orders arrived.

She smiled at her plate; he'd ordered her a chicken burger without egg with a side of salad, no tomatoes and dressing on the side. _God he knew her_. She thanked him with her eyes. He nodded.

'Well if you think it will provide you with a more solid income in the future, I could lend you money for study.' Her father said after a moment.

'Thanks Dad, I'll let you know.' Maureen smiled and took some delicate bites aware of her mother watching.

Satisfied her daughter was being a lady she turned and smiled at Mark. 'How are your parents, Mark?'

'Well thanks Mrs. Johnson, my mother asked me to pass on her regards to you both.'

'I'm glad to hear it.' She smiled and tucked into her own lunch.

Mark smiled back and eyed Maureen as she stole chips from his plate while her mother wasn't looking; her father saw but said nothing.

'Well I feel like something a bit more solid, anyone else for a scotch?' Mr Johnson asked the table.

'It's barely midday.' Maureen's mother said.

'So I don't have to work, Mark can I get you one?' Mr Johnson asked as he hailed a waiter.

'I'm fine thanks, still recovering from last night I'm afraid.' Mark said. 'We met Collins and one of his friends for dinner last night.' He explained.

'I'll have a scotch and coke, Daddy.' Maureen said hopefully.

Her mother shook her head but before she could say anything was cut off by Maureen's father.

'Leave her alone, Carol, she's an adult.' Her father said and her mother rolled her eyes.

'You know what I read.' Mark said a little too loudly. 'Scotch is actually a good defence against heart disease.'

'Really?' Her mother said with a raised eyebrow.

Mark nodded. 'I read it in a medical journal.'

Mr Johnson who was actually Dr Johnson frowned a little. He seemingly didn't want to disagree because he was drinking it but as a doctor he probably knew it wasn't correct.

'I think I read something similar.' He nodded and Mark grinned.

Maureen was grateful. Health benefits or not she felt much better once the scotch was down.

They discussed various aspects of Maureen's life till Mrs. Johnson hit the nail on the head.

'So are two kids official then?'

'Mum.' Maureen groaned.

'Well I'm just interested.' Her mother replied and nudged her husband.

'Oh yes, I am too.'

'Mark?' Mrs. Johnson asked in a sweet voice.

'Well I don't know about official.' Mark said slowly. 'But you know I love Maureen.'

Maureen was making eyes at her mother. _Don't you dare ask about grandchildren, woman! _

_Don't you dare!_

'Plans for the future?' Her mother asked casually ignoring her daughters glare.

Mark smiled. 'When we have them, I promise you will be the first to know.'

Maureen breathed again when her mother said nothing more.

Her parents left the two of them alone soon after that and Mr Johnson was overjoyed that Mark offered to get the bill.

'You shouldn't have done that.' Maureen said as they left.

Mark shrugged. 'Consider it an early birthday present.'

'Well thanks, I know it would have been a disaster without you, who am I kidding it's always a disaster.' She sighed and took his hand.

'I found a place this morning.' She said quietly.

'Are you going to take it?'

Maureen shrugged. 'I know you want me to stay but Mark maybe we need some time apart, for clarity.'

Mark shook his head. 'I don't' need clarity Mo, I know how I feel about you. And I think you know how you feel too. Question is; are you going to run from it?'

He didn't think it was possible for those eyes to get any wider, they did. 'I don't know.'

He leaned over and kissed her, wrapping his arms tightly around her.

'Stay with me, Maureen.'

_Well its getting mushy as peas in here kids. And I've decided that this is my halfway mark. _

_Till next time Witchcastle_


	6. Chapter 6

Six

Notes – There's a bit of smut in this chapter but it doesn't go over an M rating.

There was only one message on his phone from Roger who was leaving details for tomorrow morning. Mark wrote them all down while Maureen checked her emails.

She'd gotten one from Joanne and was replying.

'What's she up too?' Mark asked as he liked Joanne, even more now she wasn't dating Maureen.

'She's married.' Maureen smiled as she typed one key at a time almost knowing what Mark was thinking.

'I can't remember the girl's name, Susie something. Anyway they are trying to adopt and Collins is giving them a reference.'

Mark nodded, that would be something Collins would do.

'Well Rogers all packed to come over, so do you want me to help you move your stuff into my room?'

'You mean he doesn't want to share with me?' She pouted.

'I'm afraid you'll have to put up with me, anyway Rogers no fun, he won't feel you up and hog the covers.' Mark replied with a grin.

Maureen laughed and finished typing and sent her letter to Jo.

She stretched and the pair of them moved all her stuff, changed the bed sheets and vacuumed.

Maureen organised everything in Mark's room and tried to keep it looking tidy.

'You're a slob.' Mark commented as she was shifting stuff around.

She stuck her tongue out at him and before she knew what was happening he was kissing her and had her against the wall.

She groaned as he used his tongue like some kind of weapon. He lifted her and she wrapped her legs around him. With a skill she didn't know he possessed he took her top off though his mouth barely left hers.

The bra was next and the old Mark would have asked first, but this one just ripped it off.

She gasped a little with his hands on her bare breasts. It was time to be equal so with much less grace pulled his t-shirt over his head and ran her fingers all over him.

She realised she'd lost all control she couldn't stop it and fuck if she wanted too.

'Mo…' He groaned as she undid his pants and slid her hand in.

She kissed him till her lips hurt and it was there against the wall with her clothes scattered everywhere and the taste of scotch and coke still on her lips that for the first time in a few years she went all the way.

With a guy.

She was smiling.

In fact so was he and they kept looking at each other and smiling.

If it had been a movie Maureen would have turned it off by now because it was too sappy and boring but in real life it felt good. Her whole body felt good in ways it never had before.

How had it not felt like this before?

'Mark?'

'Yeah?' He turned to look at her.

She wasn't sure what she wanted to say.

'You look good naked.' That probably wasn't it, still Mark smiled.

'Thanks. So do you.'

She grinned. 'This has been a good day, I didn't fight with my parents, I had a great lunch and I got laid.'

'So?' He said with a tone that someone may use to discuss the weather. 'How was it for you?'

'Mark I've been laying here grinning like a fool for the past half an hour, how do you think it was?' Maureen asked with one eyebrow raised.

Mark shrugged. 'Just want to hear it from your lips.'

'You heard it from my lips, several times, if you want to hear it again you gotta put out.' Maureen scooted closer and onto her side to face him.

'Are you going to move out?' He asked her as he slid one arm down her side and over her hips.

'Not right now.' She sighed and moved even closer so she could drape one leg over him.

'Mo.' He said softly moving his head down to blow gently on her neck.

'No.' She gasped softly. 'Mark, no. I'm staying.' She smiled.

'If you'll have me.'

He shrugged. 'I'll think about it.'

He watched her sleep next to him for a long time.

It was an old habit as he'd always been so scared of her leaving. He indulged himself for awhile moving hair out of her face then the phone rang.

He ran out to get it.

'Hey Mark.'

What's up?'

'Listen I won't be able to come home this weekend.' Mark could hear the disappointment in his voice.

'What's wrong, are you alright?' His stomach was heavy, it had been such a good day for him and his best friend was suffering.

'Not really, I've been really sick this afternoon the nurses want me to stay so they can keep an eye on me.'

'Fuck Roger that sucks, I'm so sorry.'

'Thanks yeah it does. How are you?'

Hey do you want me to come down there? I don't want you to be alone.'

'No no I'm OK Collins is coming down later so he'll be here. But you'll come tomorrow right?'

'Oh of course I will, bright and early.' Mark nodded. 'Are you sure, Roger?'

'Yeah I think I need to be able to rest.' Roger replied with a slight yawn.

'Ok if you are sure.'

'I am. How's Mo?'

'Fine, sleeping.'

'Ah! Got it on did you tiger?' Suddenly a grin echoed through the telephone.

'That's a lovely thing to say.' Mark said sarcastically.

'Mark I'm so happy for you. You deserve it. She better treat you right.'

'She will.' Mark replied with a smile.

'I'm a bit scared, Mark.' Roger admitted after a moment of silence.

'I know I am too.' Mark replied.

'I'm sorry.'

'For what?' Mark demanded.

'For everything. For nothing. I just am.'

'You never had to worry about me, Roger. I was always going to be ok you know?'

Roger was quiet for a moment. 'Even without Maureen.'

'Yeah, even with out Maureen. I was Roger.'

'Ok. Yeah I know. Oh fuck this, I will see you tomorrow, Mark. Tell pookie I said hi.'

'Yep she says hi too.'

'Bye Mark.'

'Goodbye Roger.'

Maureen was lying in bed but awake.

'Hey, that Roger?'

'Yeah he's not great.'

'Oh shit. Do you want to go down there?'

'He said not to, maybe in the morning.'

Maureen frowned. 'A lot can happen in one night, Mark.'

'I know that.' Mark replied. 'But that's what he wants.' He felt useless; his best friend didn't really want him.

'He just hates to be seen like this. You know have some dignity.'

'Not to fucking die alone.' Mark snapped and Maureen sat up slightly to wrap her arms around his waist and rest her head on his chest.

He sighed and returned the gesture pulling her closer to him.

'Sorry. Roger said Collins may be there.'

'It's Ok. Mark if you want to be there just go!'

She was right and he nodded.

'Your right, Ok I will.' He threw jeans and a jumper on and laced his shoes.

'You want to come?' He asked Maureen who shook her head.

'Sorry. But I think it would be better if it's just you.'

Mark silently agreed and kissed her softly goodbye. He didn't know what he was going to say. Maybe he didn't have to say anything. It had to be enough because he had nothing else.

And he preyed it wasn't too late.

_I love a cliff-hanger! Please if you are reading, review. _

_Witchcastle_


	7. Chapter 7

Seven

Notes – I want to remind you that it's rated for a reason. Beware of unhappy endings.

Maureen didn't want to get up that morning.

She was feeling the weight of the world on her shoulders, she knew if she got up she would have to call Mark and she would have to find out if one of her best friends was still alive.

So she stayed in bed for as long as she could but had to get up and pee.

She was then a bit hungry got up quickly for a bowl of cereal then went back to bed.

She must have fallen asleep because Mark was gently waking her up.

'Mo. Maureen wake up, come on honey.'

Her eyes opened and Mark was in front of her looking very tired and his eyes red.

'Hey.' She sat up. 'You look awful.'

'Thanks.' Mark replied climbing across her to lie down.

It was a moment silence before she found the courage to ask.

_Please, please, please let him be ok._

'How's Roger?'

Mark sighed and the circles under his eyes got heavier.

'Maureen.' He said softly and reached out for her.

Maureen closed her eyes and took breaths.

It didn't help; the tears came strong and flowing.

Mark just held her. He held her so close Maureen thought they'd never be able to be pried apart.

'He passed quietly.' Mark said thickly. 'The nurses said he wasn't in too much pain. I just can't believe it's real.'

Maureen wasn't sure if she could trust her mouth to say the right thing. What was the right thing?

_Why is this so fucked up? _It sounded too dramatic, even for her.

'Does Collins know?' She asked eventually when all dramatic thoughts had passed through her

'Yeah I called him, I think he's going to be around later so we can all be together for awhile.'

Maureen nodded. 'I'd like that.'

For a long time after they weren't interested in trying to talk, both were remembering Roger in their own way.

Not sick Roger.

Not addict Roger.

Roger who they loved despite everything. Roger who loved them despite everything.

Collins came over and they swapped stories over pizza long into the night.

Maureen didn't have much of an appetite, she felt constantly sick but Mark force fed her a slice and Collins had already opened the beer so it would have been rude not to drink it.

Collins had fallen asleep where he was beer still in hand and tears prickling his face.

Maureen hadn't the energy to move so Mark picked her up quietly and they lay apart to sleep but Maureen didn't think she would.

'Do you remember when Benny left and Roger threw all his things out the window?' Maureen asked Mark quietly.

'Yeah, you helped him.' Mark said with a smile.

'He asked me to. It was too tempting not to.' She grinned at him. 'I remember throwing that ugly clock of his. It hit the ground with the most satisfying smash.'

'Yeah, Benny probably wishes he told us after he packed, not before.' Mark laughed then went a little cold.

'We should probably call him.'

Maureen frowned. 'Can't he find out in the paper like everyone else who doesn't care?'

'Mo.' Mark said sternly. 'He probably will want to know.'

Maureen sighed. 'Ok I know your right but do it in the morning.' She flopped on her back and mercifully sleep came.

Mark sighed.

He had a lot to do during the week.

But mostly he didn't want to bury his best friend.

So many times during the last few days he'd gone to pick up the phone and call Roger.

To go into his room and check everything was tidy. Check for spiders. Check to make sure Roger's guitar was alright.

_That damn guitar._

He confessed to picking it up, giving it a little strum.

Where ever Roger was now, he was squirming a little.

Mark indulged a small smile but it went pretty quickly and he was fucking crying again.

Mark called his mother early on who was upset but trying to be strong over the phone.

She's really liked Roger all the times she'd met him and in the beginning had offered to help pay for Rogers AZT. It was something Mark's parents fought over.

They'd been fighting a lot lately, so much that Mark hardly heard form his father.

Mark thought she may just want to get away as she offered to come down.

Mark was going to say no then changed his mind.

He knew Maureen's parents were coming to the funeral.

'That would be great Mum.' Mark said with a sigh, maybe he just needed his mum around.

Sometimes everyone did.

'I know it's hard, Mark. But think he's in a better place.'

Mark smiled. He was. He was with Mimi.

'How's Maureen?' His mother asked she hadn't been too pleased when she heard they'd gotten back together.

But as always she'd accepted his decision with her set jaw and hand pat. 'If your happy dear, that's all I care about.'

'She's Ok she's been a bit sick lately.' Mark said; he'd hovered a bit.

He couldn't loose her. His hold on her was tighter than ever, still he knew she was the same with him, something about the way she held his hand.

'She's just grieving in her own way. She'll be alright.' His mother assured him and they made plans for her to come and stay.

Mark hung up from him mother then called Benny.

'Yes?'

'Benny its Mark.'

'Mark, what can I do for you?' Benny asked with some concern.

He'd tried to mend things with them after Mimi had died but Roger and Mark didn't want to have much to do with him.

Both of them echoed it being too little too late.

'Roger passed away. I thought you should hear it from me.' Mark said gently, not so much for Benny but for himself.

There was silence on the other end.

'Benny?'

'When?' Benny asked in a weak voice. Mark realised he probably hadn't known he was so sick.

'Wednesday night, he went quietly. He wasn't in much pain.'

'I'm sorry to hear it. When is the funeral?'

'Sunday.'

'Ok Mark I'll be there.' Benny said softly. 'So how are you?'

'I'm fine.' Mark said irritably. Too many people had asked him that. This wasn't about _him_.

'Rumour has it Maureen's back. Is she staying with you?'

'Yeah she is so what?'

'Are you back together then?'

'Do you care?' Mark couldn't help but snap.

'Not really. I always thought that woman to be pain. And I've seen her pale ass too many times.'

Mark started laughing, he couldn't help it. He was completely wired on emotion and coffee and he started laughing and kept laughing till tears ran down his face.

'Well I have.' Benny insisted though it sounded like he was trying not to laugh.

Mark wiped his eyes. 'God that felt great.'

'I have no doubt. I don't know how you do it.'

'Do what?'

'Be close to these people and watch them die.'

Mark frowned for a moment. 'It's because we love them.'

Benny was quiet again. 'I can pay for the funeral, Mark.'

'That wasn't why I called you.'

'I know. I'm just offering.'

'I appreciate it, but I'm paying.'

'At least let me go half.' Benny insisted and Mark sighed and agreed.

Showering people with money was the only affection Benny knew.

_Reviewers are sexy. Sorry this took so long. Heavy case of writers block._

_Witchcastle_


	8. Chapter 8

Eight

Maureen spent most of her Saturday cleaning while waiting for Mark to bring his mother over.

And she was a bit nervous. She started off using the overwhelming emotions that seemed to be piling on top of her in the last days weeks and years in a productive fashion and cleaned the whole house.

She then sat on the edge of Mark's bed and cried in a ridiculous sobbing and slobbering fashion but felt much better for it.

The bonus was no one had seen her do it, she thought maybe Mark was waiting for it but he'd get a hefty dose of it at Roger's funeral.

She felt that she couldn't be too upset because Mark was the one who needed the attention.

It was his best friend who he'd stuck by through thick and thin.

It was hard to find friendship like those two had.

Maureen sighed, she had to be careful or she'd start crying again she took a bath and burned some incense.

She was opening a bottle of wine when Mark and his mother arrived.

Mrs Cohen greeted her with a kiss and hug and made a big show of saying how tidy everything was, which Maureen appreciated.

'Don't expect it to last.' Mark said dryly. 'Maureen's a slob.'

Maureen made a face at him and he echoed her.

'Play nice children.' His mother said. 'Mark how about we go out for dinner, it's on me.'

Mark nodded. 'That sounds great mum.'

'Maureen honey you will come too?' Mrs Cohen asked and Maureen nodded.

'Good, you both look like you need a good feed.' And she went to change.

'You need a good feed.' Maureen informed him as they hustled into his room to find nice clean clothes.

'Me?' Mark demanded. 'I'm not the one with chicken arms.' Mark said poking her.

Maureen narrowed her eyes.

'Four eyes.' She suddenly shot back.

Mark rolled his eyes and grabbed her around the waist.

'You know what we haven't done in awhile?' Mark asked with a smile.

'Mark, your mum is in the other room.' Maureen said sounding slightly astounded.

But she'd be lying if she said she wasn't intrigued, he'd certainly been up for some weird spots lately.

'Not sex. I just haven't...' He leaned in and gave her a good kiss fusing their lips together for a good few minutes drinking her in.

She smelt of warm chocolate and spicy cinnamon and he reluctantly ended their kiss.

'Done that.'

He breathed and she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself closer for another lip lock which was considerably sexier than the last.

They held together for awhile, their foreheads pressed together.

'I miss him.' Mark said quietly and Maureen nodded.

'Me too.'

It was quite a nice funeral; Roger had requested a lot of music so most of it they were all smiling and rocking their heads from side to side through their wet faces.

Mark mostly remembered Roger trying to teach him the kind of music he should listen too not the poptastic stuff that he did listen too and that was Satan spawn.

A lot of his family was there, most of them barely glanced at Mark thought he knew them all.

He was nervous about doing his speech, Collins had helped him write it and Maureen had added some tid bits and it had the all over bohemian feel.

Collins sat with an arm over his shoulder during most of the service and Joanne, who arrived late the night before, sat on the other side of Maureen holding hands with her ex.

Both women could barely stem the flow of tears.

Benny sat quietly next to Collins with hands in his lap.

The priest called Mark up and he shook a little as he stood.

He had to summon his courage.

_Heres to you, mate. See you on the other side._

The five of them drank at the Life in silence for a long time.

'We are adopting.' Joanne said quietly staring into her wine.

'Really?' Maureen asked with a big smile, knowing how much Joanne had wanted this.

It made her heart swell.

'Yeah a little girl from Vietnam. Her name is Qui.' Joanne smiled through tears. 'She's so cute and very smart.'

'That's so great.' Mark said and everyone got up and gave her a hug.

'Guy's I'm so sorry about Roger.' Joanne said softly looking guilty. 'I'm sorry I didn't come down and see him when I knew he was sick…'

Maureen shushed her gently and hugged her.

They had a few more drinks and walked Joanne back to her hotel.

Joanne and Maureen strolled ahead arms linked talking quietly and Mark was half holding Collin's upright.

'It was a great speech, Mark.' Collins said falling several alarming inches before Mark caught him.

'Thanks.' Mark replied and shook his head. 'There are so few of us left.'

Collins nodded. 'Well we are relying on you and Maureen to make more.'

Mark choked on laughter. 'The opposite of war.' He said with a nod.

But the idea was not entirely unattractive.

Mark was the last to say goodbye to Joanne.

'Thanks for coming.' He said quietly and Joanne nodded.

'I'm sorry about Roger. I know how close you two were. Maureen always talked about it. You know the three of you causing trouble in the heyday.' She added when Mark looked innocent.

Mark shrugged. 'They caused trouble I just went along with it.' He replied and Joanne smiled though looked unsure what to say.

'I will miss him.' Mark said.

'Of course you will.' Joanne smiled. 'But at least you can miss him together.'

Mark nodded; it was sweet and very mature of her to say so.

But that was Joanne.

'You know Mark that things are different.'

'I know. Even if I'm not sure how.'

'Don't dwell just enjoy. And just revisit the parts that you liked. And just leave everything else out.'

Mark shrugged. 'It would be nice to see you again.'

Joanna laughed. 'It would be nice to see you again too and you know no hard feelings.'

Mark shrugged. 'I'd wondered but Maureen said it was a good break.' He confessed.

'It wasn't easy but every day I realise more and more it was for the best.'

Mark wasn't sure what to say and gave her an odd smile.

'Bye Pookie.' She said into his ear and waved goodbye.

Mark grinned to himself; Maureen's pet name was hopefully something that was in the past.

They were curled up on the couch drinking a very expensive bottle of champagne in Roger's honour.

Mark was already pretty tanked and the bubbles had gone straight to his head, Maureen had little more than a sip and had put her glass down and was staring into space.

'Mo?'

'Yeah.'

'If you could go back in time, would you change anything about your life?'

Maureen frowned that was a heavy question when she was this drunk but she thought the answer would be the same as if she were sober.

'No not a thing? You?' She asked.

Mark smiled. 'Maybe.' He said as he thought about what Joanne had said and even what Roger had said.

_I've been through so much shit. I gotta move forward. So do you Mark. _

He wanted to change things for his friends, Roger to never meet April and never get sick, Mimi back with them, not sick. Angel back with them and not sick.

Collin's to still have his lover and not sick.

But they weren't his things to change or to regret; really he was happy with everything he'd achieved.

And he measured a lot of his success by the fantastic woman curled in his arms.

'Maybe not.'

_I hope this was a nice chapter; I really like writing Joanne she seems to have such a calming presence and brings clarity._

_I'm sorry this took so long, I had to get a job and then had to go to work! _

_What a shock!_

_Hope you enjoyed and a review would mean so much!_

_Witchcastle_


	9. Chapter 9

Nine

Notes – Thanks to my reviewers and anyone who is still reading. It's been a long time between chapters but hopefully it will be worth it.

His mothers last day was at hand and Mark felt relieved and guilty.

A combination of emotion only a mother could evoke.

Maureen offered to take them out to lunch and though Mark wondered where she was going to get the money.

He secretly hoped Maureen would lean over to him and confess she was going to do a runner.

He missed being bad and Maureen always seemed to have something good up her sleeve.

He had thought about what Joanne had said a lot. Thinking about all the things he'd enjoyed when they were a couple first time around.

He would be glad to have someone who would make a big deal out of his birthdays. Sing him happy birthday and either buy or make him lots of presents depending on her finances. He would be glad to have someone who would always jump all over him when ever they met up after time apart, even if it was only a few minutes.

He was mostly glad that she had her colour back and her appetite for food that was not her own.

'I asked you if you wanted to buy a bowl of fries and you said no, remember?' Mark said with a smile.

'They taste better off your plate.' Maureen told him.

Mark's mother reached over and took some of Mark's fries and nodded.

'Your right, Maureen they do.'

'No more!' Mark said covering his plate with his arms.

His mother laughed. 'How's work for you, Maureen?' She asked gently not wanting to tread too heavily on a delicate subject.

'Oh it's fine Mrs. Cohen. I heard back from an audition not too long ago but didn't get it so I've decided to start teaching.'

'Really?' Mark asked, looking confused.

'Really.' Maureen replied with a smile. 'I have all the qualities and qualifications. I did some research so all I have to do is advertise.'

Both Mark and his mother looked very surprised, Mark because when he'd told her parents that she'd been thinking about teaching she actually hadn't. And Mark's mother was surprised to hear sensible things come out of this girl's mouth.

Glancing at their surprised faces Maureen continued. 'It's just an idea, nothing set in stone.'

'It sounds well worth a shot.' Marks mother said and started on her salad.

Mark wasn't convinced. 'Are you sure?' He asked her quietly. 'I thought you were pursing a dream?'

Maureen shrugged. 'Dreams change.'

Mark raised an eyebrow at her. 'Who are you and what have you done with Mo?'

'Mark it's still me.' Maureen laughed. 'It's just something I thought I would try.'

'Because of what your dad said?' Mark asked.

Maureen aware of Mark's mother wanted to change the subject nudged him in a way to say they would talk about it later.

'How's your salad, Mrs. Cohen?' Maureen asked giving Mark a look to drop it at the same time.

'Lovely thank you dear.' Mark's mum replied. 'Best Greek salad I've had in a long time.'

Maureen nodded. 'The food is great here, actually they make good fries.' Before Mark could do anything Maureen stole some more from him.

Mark decided to take action and ordered a bowl of fries.

'I won't eat that many.' Maureen complained to him once it arrived.

Mark gave a wide smile and put his half empty plate in front of her then took the fresh bowl of fries for himself.

Maureen raised an eyebrow. 'It will go straight to your hips.' She warned him.

Mark said nothing, just covered them in sauce and begun happily munching.

From now on, he thought, he might only order fries.

He spent a long weekend writing in his book.  
It was with a defeatist attitude that he'd picked it up again and it was with a great surprise that plenty of inspiration came to him.

He did lots of editing and re writing; he could hear Roger in his head saying over and over _no that's shit_ or _what were you thinking _or even_ that's ok keep that_.

He even managed to write some more and to edit that and this and it finally was a book. It had characters and plots and sub plots. And not just any sub plots, fucking brilliant sub plots.

He was almost proud of it.

It was going somewhere and he knew who he wanted to thank.

Maureen was out for most of the weekend advertising her little butt off, after her first day slapping posters wherever was illegal she got heaps of phone calls and was on the phone for most of the night, she trying hard not to disturb Mark but he didn't mind.

He was excited for her.

He wondered if she might truly find some happiness in teaching, he hoped so because it seemed a lot of people were willing to pay for the privilege of having Maureen Johnson as their teacher.

Maureen had decided to also take up the challenge of learning the piano; her father had bought her a keyboard to help with her lessons and was paying the rent for a small studio down the road for her to teach in.

Mark was grateful and found himself only taking messages and cooking dinner.

Back to his book Mark thought that it getting close to being finished.

It still needed a bitch load of editing because every time he picked it up he found things he wanted to change, the odd spelling mistake and sometimes a big mistake that might be a whole chapter.

It was slow and he losing patience so he was always glad when Maureen came home and he could take a break, a very long break.

Collins came around and did some reading for him while Mark cooked up a storm for the three of them.

All it had taken was a promise of a few cold ones and a steak to entice Collins around, he was still looking down and Mark wondered how much it had to do with Roger.

'I broke things off with Nash.' He told Mark when he settled in his seat for a beer.

'Why?' Mark asked quietly though he thought he could probably take a guess.

'Angel.' Collins said simply. 'He's been gone for so long and I still can't go on with my life. It's almost like I just want to be dead.'

Mark wanted to say something. He felt he definitely had some authority on losing loved ones but never had he wished death for himself.

He knew he had to go on.

'Angel wouldn't want you to give up Collins you know that.' Mark said slowly.

Collins said nothing and looked into his can of beer.

'It's hard but we have to keep going.'

'Your book is pretty good Mark. You got an editor?'

Mark shook his head. 'Can you recommend one?'

'Yeah, guy I work with who teaches English does editing in his spare time.' He replied. 'Want me to pass it on?'

Mark hesitated. 'I'm not sure.'

'Come on Mark this is good, you gotta know good work when you see it.'

Mark shrugged.

'If you didn't think it was good, Mark, you would have shown it to the paper shredder and not to me.'

'Maureen's busy.' Mark replied with his brow creased.

Collins smiled. 'Has Maureen read it?'

'No, she's busy with her music teaching.'

Collins raised an eyebrow. 'Made some money?'

'Yeah, enough to chip in and pay her father back.' Mark had been suitably impressed and a little pleased with him self; she had gotten the idea from him.

But that was where his credit stopped; Maureen had put her head down and done all the hard work.

He'd never been so proud of her.

Collins stretched. 'Good for her.'

Maureen arrived and they ate, Maureen did most of the talking and not much eating, she was excited by everything and Mark had to tell her to shut up and eat something.

Collins was amazed she did.

Collins left just before midnight and it wasn't until the next morning that Mark realised he still had his book.

He shook his head but didn't have much time to dwell on it.

Maureen came and wrapped her arms around his waist and gently rubbed his chest.

'Hey stud.' She said and nibbled his ear then kissed and blew her way down his neck.

'Hey, yourself.' He replied with a smile and bit back a groan as her hand slid down.

He gently caught them with his own and turned himself around.

She looked surprised at him stopping her and he shrugged. 'I want to kiss you a bit first.'

Maureen grinned and leaned in and nibbled his lower lip, he wrapped his arms around her hips, squeezed gently and brought her very close to him so she nestled in the crook between his head and shoulder.

He kissed her chin and then her cheek then back down her neck.

He undid the buttons on her shirt and kissed and kissed until there wasn't single part of her body that had been left untouched.

Please review! Possibly not much of this story left. I feel like I'm just writing dribble. Smutty dribble…not sure what my problem is really.

XoX witchcastle


	10. Chapter 10

Ten

Ten

Notes – I have divided further chapters with these to make it easier to read.

Writers warning: Careful not to slip in all the mush.

Coming towards the end of something was always hard for Mark.

He got lumps in his throat, his vision blurred and it was hard to breathe.

He realised that after weeks of editing and these frustrating symptoms overwhelming him that his book was finished.

Collins had brought it back in one piece and the editor had wanted him to change a few things but otherwise was impressed.

He told Mark not to worry too much about his grammar and punctuation but Mark liked to hand over something feeling he'd given it his all.

Maureen had been absent for some time, at first he thought it was just because she was busy with her work, which she was, but some late nights he'd heard her sneak in, make a peanut butter sandwich and pour a glass of wine and retreat into the bedroom.

Tonight he followed her and found her reading an old magazine and giving a surprised smile as he stood in the doorway.

'Hey, I thought I'd let you work.' She said sitting up.

Mark shrugged and went and sat next to her. 'I've been working all day, I want to see you.'

She gave a pleased smile. 'I'm glad; it's been a long day.'

Mark put an arm around her waist and drew her closer.

'Want to talk?'

She moved into him and shook her head.

'Just this is fine.'

They sat quietly for a little while and he gently stroked her arm.

'Classes going well?' He asked wanting to break the silence.

'Really well. I can't believe how much I am enjoying it. Collins always seemed so down about teaching and his students, but all mine are all a joy.'

'I'm glad. Oh I got some quotes on accommodation in Santa Fe.'

'For Collins birthday?' Maureen asked with a smile.

'Yeah I'm still on the idea. I want to do something special for him.'

Maureen shrugged. 'Flying him to Santa Fe for three nights and paying for everything is pretty special.'

'You think it's too much?' He asked.

Maureen shook her head. 'No, I wish I had of thought of it.'

Mark grinned. 'Brainstorming is what I do.' He said. 'But I was thinking it won't be much fun on his own, we should go with him.'

'That's expensive.'

'So maybe it will also cover Christmas, but I doubt he'd want to go down there by himself.'

'Yeah your right, we should all be together for his birthday.'

Mark smiled. 'Ok, do you think I should tell Collins or let it be a surprise?'

'Well we can make it a surprise; just make sure he doesn't have any other plans.'

'Maureen Johnson that was very practical.'

She pouted. 'It happens.'

'Want to go out for dinner?' Mark asked. 'Belly Bar is having a drink as much wine as you can with your meal deal.'

Maureen grinned. 'I'm there.'

Belly bar's food speciality was pasta which she was in the mood for but only got half way through the giant bowl of cabonara that was placed in front of her.

Mark ate almost all his pizza but gave up on the last few mouthfuls.

They got very drunk on the wine and stumbled home and made out on the couch in the most frantic and slightly tantric (where did he learn _that_?) sex she'd possibly ever had.

They spent the next morning in bed eating the carton of gelato they'd bought from the restaurant lying on their stomachs chatting.

He was so good to just chat too; he listened and had advice on everything.

She went about things with her students, happily planning lessons and taking extra time to learn songs on the keyboard.

She really quite enjoyed playing and had decided to take piano lessons so she could get a feel for playing the real thing.

Of course she actually couldn't afford a piano, at least not yet, but a good friend of her was a music teacher at a local high school and gave Maureen a copy of keys to get into the music room when ever she needed.

She found that she loved playing and it felt so dramatic to run her hands up and down the keyboard. She bought videos of famous musicians in concert and photocopied pages of sheet music. It occurred to her that she was becoming something of a nerd.

She could tell Mark was thinking the same thing when ever they sat down for dinner and she rambled on about key changes and difficult chords.

But he would just grin, fill up her wine glass and give her an encouraging kiss.

Collins had brought Mark's book back and grinned madly as he told Mark that his friend had loved it.

They waited for Maureen to come home and she screeched and pashed him heavily in the doorway.

'We have to celebrate!' Maureen exclaimed and with their arms linked they all headed down to the Life Café and had a toast. Maureen showed them how to do an Irish Jig and Collins kept buying shots for Mark and trying to convince him to sing the National anthem. Which he eventually did.

They ordered fries and soy burgers and drank more beer than they had in a long time and Mark has a feeling he'd be seeing his burger again.

Maureen fell asleep sprawled across the two of them with her head in Mark's lap.

'And the world is quiet.' Collins grinned looking down at her.

Mark smiled and lazily ran his fingers through her hair.

'Oh hey did Maureen tell you that Joanne and her partner finally got their baby?'

'Yeah I told her after Joanne told me. It's great isn't it?'

'Yeah it is!' Mark replied; he'd forgotten about Collins giving a reference. 'Joanne sent us photos.'

Collins nodded and gave a low sigh.

'What?' Mark asked.

'I don't think I'll be able to come to Santa Fe with you.'

Mark frowned. 'You have too. I need you there I don't want it to be just the two of us in case she says…'

'She won't.' Collins cut him off. 'I saw the doctor yesterday Mark and he wants me to go into hospital for a check up and depending on how things are I may have to stay.'

'Then we won't go.' Mark said.

'You've already paid for everything, Mark; I don't want you to waste your money. Nash will be here with me.' He added quietly.

Mark gave him a pained look. 'You're sure?'

'Positive.'

Mark wasn't sure he still wanted to go to Santa Fe. He had a heavy heart for Collins and didn't think he could physically bear losing another one of his friends.

'We should go Mark, you've spent the money.' Maureen reasoned.

'Fuck the money.' Mark growled.

'Sorry.' He said after a moment. 'I just really wanted this for all of us.'

Maureen smiled softly. 'I know it would be hard to go without him because he was the reason.'

'He wasn't the only reason.' Mark said quietly and Maureen frowned.

Mark wondered how he could explain but thought he should just show her.

He got up and came back with a black box and handed it to her. She opened it.

'Is that what I think it is?' She asked her voice unusually high.

'Yeah. Maureen, marry me.'

She sputtered for a moment. 'Mark that's a freaking big rock.'

'It was my grandmothers.' Mark said peering at it. 'I don't know how much it's worth but if you don't like it…'

'Are you kidding its fucking beautiful! But Mark I'm not sure.'

Mark shrugged. 'No pressure. If you say no I won't be upset.'

'I have to think.' Maureen said quietly even though she didn't have to, every part of her was bursting to say yes.

'That's fine.' Mark smiled and kissed her and was a little relieved; he liked that better than an answer.

'So that's what we were going to Santa Fe for, so you could propose to me?'

'Yeah but it was also Collins birthday so it all worked together but I guess now we don't go.'

Maureen shrugged. 'I want to be here for Collins.'

'Me too. I'll call my insurance company on the weekend.'

'Sorry Mark.' Maureen said.

'No it's fine, money is not important to me you guys are. Collins especially but you too.' He grinned and she stuck her tongue out. She looked at her ring again and felt like she was dreaming. It was a beautiful piece of jewellery and she loved it on her finger.

'Want a drink?' Mark asked reaching for the bottle.

'Yes.' Maureen said suddenly and loudly and Mark paused.

'Yes you want a drink or yes you will marry me?' He asked slowly.

Maureen beamed. 'Both.'

Mark decided celebration sex was among the best.

Hours they'd spent in bed and days they hadn't left the house until the fridge was well and truly empty. Mark left Maureen to set up a hot bath while he braved the New York cold for a trip to the supermarket.

He'd forgotten it was market day though and luckily picked up everything much cheaper and was able to buy some meat in bulk; he bought Maureen a big bouquet of orange and white roses and hauled everything home.

The gift was well received and possibly they would have slept together in the doorway if he hadn't picked her up, dropped everything and made it to the couch.

They picked up everything and Maureen put her flowers into an old vase while Mark put the food away and they met up in the bathroom.

'Hey.' He grinned.

'Hi.' She grinned back.

He closed the distance between them and kissed her softly and she wrapped her arms around his back.

They stayed like that for a moment and over his shoulder Maureen looked at her ring.

'Do you really like it?' He muttered in her ear.

'I just can't get over how big it is.' She brought the ring down for them both to inspect it.

Mark grinned. 'That's what all the girls say.' He took her hand and kissed it.

'Time for a bath.' He said had them both naked and settled in the bath in seconds.

It was hot and the smell of lavender hit her hard and lying against him she drifted into sleep.

Hmm love drabble. I realise this chapter has taken an awfully long time but I didn't get so much as struck by writers block as mauled by it. Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	11. Chapter 11

**Eleven**

**Notes: Thanks all for reviews I finally got this chapter together so I hope it was worth the wait. I'm going to wrap this story up next chapter.**

Mark looked over his completed book several times with a grin.

It was a real book.

You could buy it in a book store. You could borrow it from a library. And probably give or take a few months you could come across it at a garage sale.

The reviews were mostly positive though of course you couldn't please everyone with one particular reviewer calling it a waste of paper. Maureen wanted to look the guy up and throw eggs at his window and leave dog poo in his letterbox.

But Mark really didn't care, everyone around him was supportive and they all genuinely loved the book. Maureen as she read and re-read it would tell him of all her favourite parts. His mother left long messages on the answering machine reading positive reviews from her local paper.

Collins made a collage of all reviews while he was in hospital and passed around copies of the book to other patients. Thankfully he wasn't in hospital for very long and went and stayed with Nash who looked after him.

Mark went along with appearances to promote his book and was surprised by the turn out and gladly signed copies and took stood for photos with his new fans. That felt really weird to him.

Maureen met him for lunch at about one pm and they sat and talked about their engagement and what kind of wedding they would have. Mark expected her to want a big one but she had decided she wanted something simple and elegant.

'No really.' She added on Mark's disbelieving look. 'No fuss. I just want a nice dress, lots of good food and booze. Nothing complicated.'

Mark took a moment to recover but shut his mouth. 'You know I'll get my check soon.'

'Mark you are not spending your entire check on a wedding that's madness.' Maureen replied and rubbing her hands as her meal arrived.

Mark picked some fries off his plate and chewed thoughtfully. 'What if I want a big wedding?'

Maureen raised an eyebrow. 'A big Jewish wedding?'

Mark rolled his eyes. 'Not so much. I just mean I only plan on getting married once it may as well be a bash.'

'No argument that it will be a bash it just won't cost us a fortune.' Maureen replied and took his hand in hers.

'Mark I just want to marry you, that's all.' She shrugged. 'Everything else is a bonus.'

Mark called Collins at Nash's house and they had a lengthy discussion about his health.

Collins was feeling better but wasn't sure if he would ever feel one hundred per cent again. To Mark this was incredibly depressing as his was thick and fast losing all his friends.

He always knew he would be the one to survive and that meant he was responsible for telling their La vie Boehme story in all its glory.

But it was the reason he'd been blank all the years before.

When he decided not to write about that specifically story ideas came thick and fast as he had a lack of attachment to it. No emotion.

He tried to write about Angel or Mimi and he needed a drink. He tried to write about Roger and he would end up on the floor crying.

He'd given up long before Maureen came home and she grinned and flopped herself on top of him.

'Hey love.' He said moving hair out of her face.

'Hey Marky. How's Collins?'

'Better but not great.' Mark replied

Maureen nodded. 'Have you been writing again Mr. Author?'

Mark grinned. 'I am an Author aren't I?'

'Yeah you are stud.' She grinned at him and kissed him deeply.

Maureen sat up on his lap. 'Want to have sex?' She asked.

'Always.' Mark replied and Maureen promptly took her top off.

A little inspiration might help the process along.

Mark was working frantically the next morning trying to get everything was that coming out of h is brain. It still wasn't what he wanted to write but he figured writing a sequel to his first book wouldn't hurt.

His agent had promised an advanced if he could write a few good chapters so by the end of the week Mark knew he had something to show.

But it still wasn't what he wanted.

'Why so glum my lover?' Maureen asked filling up his wine glass.

Mark sighed. 'I need to write.'

Maureen frowned. 'You've been writing like a Trojan all week.' She leaned closer. 'You know I like a man in uniform.'

'You like women in uniform.' Mark replied testily.

Maureen frowned. 'Mark please tell me what's wrong.'

'I'm trying to write our story.'

'You and me?' She asked a little puzzled.

'Not just ours but the whole gang.' He explained.'

'Oh well I'm sure you'll get it.'

Mark shook his head. 'I'm not sure it just feels so dull on paper like I need to do more with it.'

Maureen was thoughtful for a long time. 'You could make it a musical.'

Mark opened his mouth to argue then closed it. 'That's genius.'

Maureen grinned. 'I am.'

Mark ran his hand through his hair. 'But I have no idea how the hell to write a musical.'

Maureen smiled. 'Start writing lyrics and I can write some music for you.' She said. 'Oh and you should include Rogers song. Maybe somewhere at the end. '

Mark nodded. 'And Angel on his drums.'

'My protest. If you're going back that far.' Maureen added.

Mark nodded. 'I think I will. I just have to work out how far forward I want to go.' He looked up at her. 'Thank you so much.'

'You are welcome.' Maureen said with a grin. 'Want to have sex?'

'You're eloquent when you're horny.'

'Well?'

'You know it.'

Mark was writing lyrics for his opening song when he got the call.

'Hello.'

'Hi Mark its Nash.'

'Hey Nash how are you? How's Collins?'

The silence on the other end said it all and Mark felt his heart beating a million miles an hour. He swallowed.

'Nash?'

'I'm sorry Mark, it was sudden, he was sleeping peacefully and he just went. The doctors told me he was ok but...' Nash broke down and sobbed loudly on the other end.

Mark felt the hot tears running down his face. 'Oh holy shit.'

'I'm so sorry.' Nash said again less coherent than before.

'No no thank you for letting me know.' Mark looked at his watch. It was still early in the day and Maureen would be teaching for most of it. He decided he would tell her later on.

'Yeah. Will call with details.'

Mark hung up and bashed his fist against the desk a few more times. He suddenly felt suffocated and decided he needed to get out of the apartment.

He pulled at his scarf trying to release the feeling growing in his throat but it didn't help, he flung himself over a railing and was sick. It was too much they were all gone and nothing would bring them back.

Mark slumped against a brick wall and put his head in his hands.

Nothing would bring them back.

**Please review if you can. Hugs, Witchcastle**


End file.
